


Samifer Ficlet Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets that I wrote for Samifer. They are all stand alone ficlets, but I hope you enjoy them anyways. These are all very short, I'm sorry for that!</p><p>First one: New Years Eve in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Eve

“Come on, Lucifer, it will be fun, trust me!” Sam was excited, the last day of the year and only a few minutes left until it would be over.

They had a rough year, it was hell, literally. But now it was better, slowly the angel managed to cope with the fact that he lived with Sam and he liked it, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“I don’t see why you would watch explosions and enjoy them.” Lucifer huffed, but Sam was eager, very eager, and he wouldn’t have silence until he agreed.

“It’s not about the explosions, it looks very nice.” Sam said, a little sad now. He wanted to show him things he enjoyed, to make him feel better, to make him feel home. “Please?” Giving Lucifer his puppy eyes Sam pleaded and he finally gave in.

“Okay, but only so you’ll stop this look. I hate it.” He scoffed and let the hunter lead him outside. Sam was smiling bright, the fireworks were just starting and they both stared at the sky when they walked out, Sam’s eyes sparkling and his face pure joy.

Lucifer had a little smile on his face too, Sam was right, it was nice. He still held the humans hand that led him out, just not thinking about letting go, because it wasn’t bothering him really.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sam asked, turning around with a face so happy, Lucifer couldn’t recall that he ever saw him like this.

“Yes, it is.” He agreed, grabbing his hand a little tighter. Only now Sam realized he still held it and looked down confused.

“Uhm…” he couldn’t say anything else, he had no idea what to say at all.

“I know of something else you humans do on this day.” Lucifer said and Sam looked up.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered, confused by Lucifer’s sudden knowledge. “What is it?”

“This.” Lucifer smiled and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the hunter’s lips, causing him to blush violently when he pulled back. “Happy New Year, Sam.”

Sam blinked at him, his lips slowly curling into a little smile. “Happy New Year to you too, Lucifer.” he whispered.

Sam looked back up, Lucifer’s hand still in his, but somehow he didn’t want to let go anymore now. It felt nice. He felt home.


	2. Hammer Of The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean tries to flee with Sam and Kali from this cursed motel, Sam just can't go with them. He has to go back, unable to stand the thought what might happen in there.

Dean insists that Sam comes with him and Kali, but the younger brother can’t, no matter how hard he tries. It had been weeks and weeks that he tried to forget, that he tried to stay strong. But knowing Lucifer is in there with Gabriel, only god knowing what is happening, he can’t take it.

He jerks Dean’s hand off his arm, giving him a desperate look.

“I will follow you, but take Kali away from here.” he says before turning on his heels and running back inside the hotel. Dean yells at him, but Sam ignores his brother’s orders, he has to go. It’s not free will, it’s his heart leading him and he can’t disobey, he just can’t.

He reached the room just the moment when it’s over. Leaning against the door, his breath heavy and blood still dripping down his face, he peaks inside the room. Gabriel falls to the ground, the blade in Lucifer’s hand follows him. And Sam’s heart shatters into millions of pieces.

He never thought seeing him like this would cause him so much pain, so much grief. It’s not _his_ brother, he barely knows him and what he did to him he will never forget, but he doesn’t regret a thing, even if he was one of the good ones. But Lucifer regrets. His eyes are filled with tears, his chest is showing how cut off his breath is going. Sam had never seen someone so desperate, so broken. Except from himself… 

He knows it would be better to go, better to not step inside that room, better to forget what he just saw, turn his back on Lucifer and walk away. But he can’t. He knows how it feels to see a brother die, to see someone you love die because of you. And he can’t just stand there and watch.

“Lucifer.” he whispers, his voice so silent that he fears the other one won’t hear him, but he does.

“You shouldn’t have come back, kiddo.” Lucifer’s voice too is different, now it’s heavy from the tears and the guilt he surely feels.

Sam steps inside, a hand reaching out for the devil, who still stares down at his dead brother. Now his tears are falling, something Sam had never seen an angel do before, but he can understand. He doesn’t have words, it’s not his brain making him do what he does next, it’s his instinct, something so deep inside of him that he can’t fight it.

The hunter wraps his arms around Lucifer from behind, not caring about the cold or that he is holding the devil, out of all of the angels. He can feel his pain, he can feel the tears building up in his own eyes and he can’t, he just can’t anymore. He buries his face against the crook of Lucifer’s neck, his own tears now running down his cheeks, and with a hoarse whisper he speaks, even though he can’t take anything away, he can’t make anything better.

“I am so sorry, Lucifer…”

The hand on his arm is gripping him tighter than he likes, but he understands. He holds the other one tight, letting him grip his arm as much as he needs to. No sound, except from Lucifer’s heavy breathing and Sam’s own sniffling, but it’s okay this way, really.

His whole life Sam had looked for the one soul that he could connect with, the one soul that was as broken as his own, but still tried to move on, tried to survive. He never thought he would find this soul here, in this god damned apocalypse, in _him_. But what he feels is true, it’s not imagination. It had been the devil all along and now he could finally accept it…


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realized that Lucifer is more to him than just a friend or partner in crime.

At first Sam can’t understand why he feels calmer in Lucifer’s presence, why he doesn’t mind him being around like he feared he would. He should be scared or at least hesitant, like Dean is, but somehow he isn’t. They talk a lot and it feels like Sam already knows Lucifer, despite not spending much time with him before.

It’s not a sudden realization that hits the hunter in the morning, it comes slowly, naturally, but when he finally knows what is happening he suddenly _is_ scared. He can’t understand how this happened, how he changed from accepting the devil as a temporary ally to _wanting_ him around,but it did. He makes him smile, even miss him when he’s not around, and that’s the scary part. Sam knows these feelings, because it was the same with Jess so many years ago. 

He doesn’t even think about telling anyone, it’s not like Lucifer would be like anyone else. He’s the devil after all, he’s someone who likes to play with people, wrap them around his finger until he doesn’t need them anymore. Sam has no desire to let this happen to himself again, one time was enough already. So in the end it’s only him admitting to himself that he loves Lucifer, even though it’s a love he can’t really understand and that makes it hard to go on through the day, especially since he can’t tell him anything.

For a while he can resist the urge to do anything, but the day comes when Lucifer helps him with research and leans over Sam’s shoulder that he suddenly loses reality. Lucifer is so close, way closer than ever before, and Sam’s mouth is dry, his heart beating for it’s life and his hands get all sweaty. Lucifer talks, but Sam can only hear the deep rumbling, not the words, and his eyes close without him even noticing. He can’t think anymore, he’s not even there anymore, there is just this _need_ in him, this need to inhale the slight scent of sulfur, to feel the cold that is radiating from the devil. He doesn’t notice when Lucifer stops talking, their faces are almost touching and Sam wants to close the last distance, he wants to feel him so badly.

“Sam?” His name pulls the hunter out of his reviere and for a moment he doesn’t even know what happened, he just opens his eyes and there is nothing but blue. “Are you alright?” Lucifer asks, but Sam can’t answer, he just looks into Lucifer’s eyes, horrified when he realizes what he did.

When he finally manages to turn his head his breath is heavy and he excuses himself as fast as he can, he just wants to get away, as far as possible. He doesn’t want to leave his room ever again, but of course he has to. There are jobs to do and a Darkness to fight and besides if he would hide he couldn’t play what happened down and that’s exactly what he plans to do.

When he comes to the kitchen the next morning, expecting silence because there always is at this time, he finds breakfast on the table, including the coffee he always drinks. Lucifer is sitting at his spot, reading the newspaper.

“Since when do you eat?” Sam asks confused and the paper rustles when Lucifer puts it down to look at the sleepy hunter.

“I don’t, that’s for you.” he simply says and continues to read.

Sam doesn’t know what to say, so he just mumbles a silent thank you and sits down. He can’t deny that it’s delicious and the coffee is as strong as he needs it, as if Lucifer read his mind during the night.

“Want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Lucifer suddenly asks and Sam almost chokes on his coffee, coughing to regain his breath.

“What? Nothing _happened_!” he gasps as soon as he can, but Lucifer smiles at him.

“If you say so.” he says and leans over the table a little. The newspaper is gone and Sam didn’t even noticed how it happened. “But I know something is different.”

“Why, because I had a weak moment?” Sam rolls his eyes, tries to pretend that there’s nothing, but Lucifer can see through his masquerade easily.

“I watched you yesterday, Sam. You didn’t even pay attention to what I said. I told you that the suspect was a muffin and you didn’t even blink.”

“I- what?” Sam blinks confused, but Lucifer just laughs and stands up. Sam hopes he will leave, but instead he leans over his shoulder again and he can suddenly feel the cold again, driving him insane.

“If you want to admit something is different, you know where to find me.” he murmurs seductively and before Sam can react he feels Lucifer’s lips on his cheek for a second before the devil simply vanished into thin air.

Sam’s hand touches his cheek and a little smile creeps on his lips, he can’t deny that this felt good.


	4. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has hidden talents (and apparently writes songs). He also hates suits.

“I don’t like this thing, it looks idiotic.” Lucifer whines in the backseats of the Impala and Dean rolls his eyes.

“We’re FBI agents, not hobos, dude. You’ll get used to it.” he parks the car in front of their destination and Sam already gets out before the engine is turned off. Dean and Lucifer follow, the latter with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Relax okay, we’ll do the talking.” Sam tries to calm the waves, but the glare he earns is not really uplifting for the situation.

The trio enters the music shop, Metallica greeting them. Sam and Dean immediately walk up to the owner, while Lucifer inspects the inventory of the shop closer. He likes what he sees, guitars on the walls, old vinyls in the middle. He doesn’t even pay attention to the two hunters anymore, especially not when he sees the white guitar leaning against a wall.

Lucifer picks it up and turns it in his hands, feels the material that he didn’t touch in ages. It’s one of the few human inventions he actually _likes_ and he can’t stop himself from running his hands over it again and again.

Sam and Dean interrogate the shop owner in the meantime, not noticing what Lucifer is doing, until they hear the riffs he’s playing. They turn around, surprised and shocked when they see the devil, his fingers flying over the instrument and re-creating the song they are hearing through the speakers perfectly. Sam’s jaw drops and Dean’s eyes widen, they can’t interfere because this is fascinating on a whole new level.

When the song ends and Lucifer smiles the shop owner starts to clap his hands slowly. Lucifer looks up, only now realizing that he had listeners.

“What? I wrote every Zeppelin album.” The devil shrugs and puts the guitar back down before walking over to the three men as if nothing happened. “Are we done?” he asks innocently.

“Oh, I’m _so_ done, you can’t imagine.” Dean turns his head and walks out of the store without even saying goodbye to the owner, that he leaves for the other two.

“Did you really write their albums?” Sam asks curiously and Lucifer gives him a knowing smile.

“Maybe I did.” he says misteriously and to their surprise the shop owner isn’t even shocked, he just congratulates Lucifer on his talent and tells them he will call when he gets new information.

The two walk out and now Sam smiles too a little, especially when Lucifer opens the pessanger door for him with a wink, while Dean rolls his eyes on the other side.


	5. The Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is gone, Castiel is gone and soon the world is gone too. Sam waits for it, alone and without any hope left, until he gets sudden company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: Everybody Wants To Rule The World by LORDE

This is the end. Sam knows it. It doesn’t matter if he dreamed about this moment, he could have never prepared for this. Now that it’s time he wishes he wasn’t alone. Dean is already gone, Castiel is gone too… now it’s only him. And the end of the world.

No one knows what will happen and maybe that’s good. They would panic if they knew, maybe it’s better this way. Better if they get caught by surprise, rather than worrying and running around in circles when there is no way out. Sam never thought the world would end like this, but shouldn’t he have known? He hates to admit it, but Lucifer was right.

He wonders if this would happen now if the apocalypse succeeded and he knows it wouldn’t. Yes, many people died in it and most of the others would be dead by now too. But this… this wouldn’t have happened. Humanity would have been able to survive, even with all the struggle. And Dean would still live, along with Castiel. But it doesn’t matter anymore now. It’s over and Sam is glad about it.

The wind blows through his hair, cold and rough, and at first he thinks that’s all, but it isn’t. It _is_ colder now, much colder than it should be on a warm summer day, and when he looks up from where he sits he can see two blue eyes looking at him, eyes that he thought were gone forever. A sad smile spreads on his face when his visitor sits down next to him, silent as the world around them.

“I didn’t think you were still alive.” Sam says silently, earning a chuckle.

“It’s the end of the world. We had an appointment, don’t you remember?”

Sam turns his head and looks at Lucifer dumbfounded. He can’t believe the devil remembers the last words Sam spoke to him during their argument months ago, before they went separated ways. Yes, he said he would need him when the world ends. But he never actually thought it would happen.

“How do you know what will happen?”

“Who do you think sent you those visions?” Lucifer asks and cocks his head. “We almost made it Sam, didn’t we?”

“Yes, almost…” Sam sighs and takes Lucifer’s hand that lays on the ground into his. “But we had to fail it. It was never the right time, Lucifer.”

“I know. Sam, I’m sorry I said I never liked you. You know that, right?”

Sam looks at him, smiling. “I know. I never liked you either, don’t worry.”

At this Lucifer laughs, a sound Sam missed more than he likes to admit. He shoves himself a little closer to the other, his head resting against his shoulder as they both look into the sun that soon won’t be there anymore, like everything else.

“Do you still want to rule the world?” Sam asks, smirking. He can feel Lucifer wrapping his arm around him and sighs at the touch.

“Would be a short adventure, not worth it. It’s almost over.”

Sam knows. The sun is setting already, barely visible on the horizon anymore. It will happen shortly after it’s gone completely and suddenly Sam doesn’t want it to end anymore. He wants to stay here, wait for the sun to rise again and just have Lucifer hold him. He doesn’t need anything else, just him.

Tears build in the human’s eyes as the sun slowly sets behind the mountains. There are so many things he wants to say, so many things he needs Lucifer to know, but when he looks up into his eyes all the words are gone. He can’t speak, he can’t say all the things that don’t mean anything anymore now. Instead of talking Lucifer slowly stands up, pulling Sam with him. Their arms wrapped around each other they look at the city to their feet, the human now unable to hold his tears back.

At first it’s only a light, small and so bright that it’s blinding, but it grows fast. Lucifer pulls Sam tight against him. It’s happening and they can both feel the hairs on their arms rise. The little ball of light grows, bigger and bigger, until they both can’t look at it anymore without their eyes hurting.

Sam searches Lucifer’s eyes, a ringing and high pitched sound filling his ears. When he speaks he can barely hear his own words, the former silence now so loud and bumming in their heads.

“I wish we would have more time.”

“Nothing ever lasts forever, Sam.” Lucifer answers before he pulls Sam closer.

Their lips meet and it’s Sam’s salvation. The explosion reaches its high and now they can feel the heat as their clothes catch fire. But Sam doesn’t notice any of this. In one last act of love Lucifer wrapped his wings around them, taking the pain and fire away. They die, Sam can feel it, but they die together. The world is crashing down and burning around them, but there is no pain. There is only this kiss and the sadness in Sam, the tears long turned into nothingness.

Yes, they almost made it… almost…


End file.
